


Christine's Return

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: What Happened After [3]
Category: Night Court
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Cute Kids, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Christine's term in the legislature is over, and she's back in New York, but has it been too long?The final part of my three part series.





	Christine's Return

Christine Sullivan took a moment to collect herself, before going to face her past and hopefully figure out her future. Two years earlier, she had left New York and the two men who loved her behind. Those two years had given her plenty of time to think, and to sort through her emotions until she realized her true feelings.

Having already greeted Mac, Bull, and Roz, Christine took Bull up on his offer to watch Charlie for a while so that she could talk to Dan and Harry. Now she had to admit to herself that she was scared. Although she knew what she wanted, there was no guarantee that she would get it. After two years, who knew if they even still loved her.

Regardless of what the outcome would be, she thought as she walked down the hall, she needed to talk to them.

"It'll be okay," she heard Harry's voice say softly. Christine turned the corner into Harry's chambers and stopped dead in her tracks. Harry and Dan were kissing. Things had definitely changed while she had been gone.

"Well," she said when they separated, still standing in the doorway. "I certainly didn't expect that."

Dan and Harry turned to her, not seeming at all bothered by the fact that she had just caught them kissing. "Christine!"

They met in the middle of the room and for a moment, she was caught up in a sea of hugs. It seemed all they could do was hug her and say her name, over and over.

"We're so glad you're back."

"We've missed you so much."

"I've missed you guys too." Christine admitted. It had been hard not speaking to Harry and Dan for two years, but she had known that if she spoke to them, the separation would be unbearable.

Hugging them both again, she stepped back. No matter how much she might want to stay in their arms, there were conversations that needed to happen, and she needed some space to be able to talk.

"So," Christine asked in a teasing tone. "How long has the kissing been going on?"

Dan blushed, much to Christine's amusement, while Harry answered matter-of-factly. "About a year. That's how long we've been dating anyway."

Christine smirked, "You were kissing long before you started dating weren't you?"

Now Harry was blushing, "You know how Dan is."

"Hey! You kissed me first," Dan returned.

Christine laughed. "I would have guessed it would have been mutual."

"You don't seem very surprised that we're together," Harry said.

"I certainly didn't see it coming, but it makes perfect sense. You two always had a special bond. That was obvious from the moment I met you. Why shouldn't it translate into a relationship?

Harry and Dan were clearly relieved, but there was still one very important question needing an answer.

"What you said before I left," Christine began, and then stopped, unsure how to finish the question.

Dan saved her the trouble. "We still mean it."

Harry took Dan's hand and looked seriously at Christine. "We love each other, but we also still love you," he said. "And well, we'd like it if you joined our relationship."

Christine relaxed. "Thank God. I'd been so worried about how I was ever going to chose. I was starting to think that I would have to turn you both down. It's impossible to choose one man over another when," she paused. "When you love them both."

Dan and Harry were silent for a moment as her the full meaning of her words sank in. Then with a cheer, they both rushed toward her. Christine found herself enveloped in a loving embrace as Harry and Dan wrapped their arms around her.

Christine turned her head to the left and smiled at Dan. She had always known that there was a softer side of Dan but he had always kept it hidden; now he was making no attempt to mask his feelings. There was a question in his eyes, and, hoping that she had judged it correctly, she nodded. And with a smile that was more tender than lecherous, Dan leaned down and kissed her.

Kissing Dan was nothing like Christine would have expected. Instead of being rough, biting her lip, and trying to add tongue, he was gentle. Dan kissed her like she was delicate, like she might shatter at any moment.

When Dan pulled away after a moment, gazing down at her adoringly, she turned her head to the right and kissed Harry.

She had kissed Harry before of course. But this time felt different somehow. It was as gentle as their first kiss, under the mistletoe. But there was meaning to it, a promise of things to come.

Christine could have stood there for hours, kissing each of them in turn, but was interrupted.

"Mommy!?" Came Charlie's voice as he ran down the hall.

Christine reluctantly disentangled herself from Harry and Dan's arms and straightened her blouse before turning to see what her four year old wanted.

"Yes Honey?"

"Can Uncle Bull and I go to the park tomorrow? He'll get Auntie Wanda to come with us and... Hi!" He added brightly as he noticed Harry and Dan.

Before Christine could reply, Dan and Harry had bent down to Charlie's level to talk to him. Christine resisted the urge to say "awww." Why she had ever thought that they would be bad influences on her son she no longer knew. It was obvious that they were both charmed by the little boy.

"Hi Charlie. You're a lot bigger than you were the last time we saw you," Dan said.

"Do you remember us?" Harry asked.

"Sure. You're Harry," he pointed. "And you're Dan."

"That's right. I'm impressed you remember. It's been so long since we last saw you."

"You're in that picture Mommy has." Charlie told them proudly.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Christine. "Oh, your Mommy has a picture of us does she?" He asked Charlie.

"Uh huh. She keeps it next to her bed."

Now Harry and Dan were both smirking at her. "She does huh?"

Beet red now, Christine hurried to distract her son. "What was that about going to the park with Bull and Wanda?"

As she finished speaking Bull rounded the corner into Harry's chambers. "There you are!" he said to Charlie.

"Can I, Mommy?" Charlie asked again. "I wanna see the seals."

"And while Charlie's with Bull and Wanda," Christine heard Dan say behind her. "You can 'play' with us. OW!"

Christine guessed that Harry had smacked him for making crude remarks in front of Charlie and questioned her sanity in agreeing to a relationship with the pair of them.

"I think that could be arranged," she told her son. "Now why don't you go play with Bull some more and let me get back to what I was doing?"

"Okay, Mommy."

"Come on Charlie," Bull said, swinging the boy up onto his shoulders. "I'll show you around the courthouse."

"Oh boy!" Charlie smiled broadly and waved goodbye as they headed out the door and down the hall.

Christine shook her head affectionately, and turned back to her new partners. Harry and Dan grinned at her, arms open, love for her shining brightly on their faces. Christine stepped into their embrace, knowing that they would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> "It'll be okay" is obviously Harry reassuring Dan that things will be fine, but it's also exactly what Christine needs to hear at that moment.
> 
> Charlie makes his appearance because I know that Christine wouldn't chose anyone if they couldn't get along with her son, and I wanted to show that Harry and Dan love Charlie like he was their own. Charlie might not exactly understand what's going on, but he thinks these friends of his mother's are nice.
> 
> That picture Mommy has next to her bed: It's up to you whether it's a picture of the whole court or just of Dan and Harry.
> 
> I just want to brag that I wrote this whole thing in six days, and two of those days were me ignoring it so that when I went back to edit, I'd be seeing it through fresh eyes. It's also twice as long as the last Harry/Dan/Christine fic. Thanks again to DanFieldingistheMan for convincing me to write this.
> 
> I also run the blog asofternightcourt on Tumblr.


End file.
